Alex Benedetto
|height = 167cm |affiliation = Benriya |manga = Chapter 01 |anime = Episode 01 |seiyu = Mamiko Noto |english va = Felecia Angelle }} Alex Benedetto '(アレックス・ベネデット, ''Arekkusu Benedetto?) is a former prostitute who currently works as a secretary for the Benriya alongside Worick Arcangelo and Nicolas Brown. Part time singer for the Cristiano Family Appearance Alex is a very attractive young woman with long black hair reaching her mid back, blue eyes and rich brown skin. She also has a well-endowed figure that many of the women in the series envy; her chest was the first thing Worick noticed. During Alex's time as an prostitute attire mostly mini skirts, black or white dresses along simple black heels with every outfit. As she beginning to work for the Benriyn wearing jean shorts or dresses. During parties for the Cristiano Family wearing white dress showing middle of her breast. Personality Alex is quiet, though after Worick and Nicolas take her in, she is still quiet but speaks up for herself more. She's kind, caring and acts like a big sister or a mother to some people. Alex is also shown to be protective and courageous, willing to put herself in harms way just to protect those she cares about. We see this when she tries to stick up for Nic when she hears rude comments about him from some prostitutes , comforting Worick when he was having nightmares about his past to even hitting a thug with a pipe to stop him from raping a little Twilight girl. Background Not much is known about her past, except for the fact that she has a younger brother that she used to take care of before she left with Barry to go to Ergastulum. She once had a father who wishes that the two didn't live so that the mother was alive. After taking the TB medications given to her by Dr. Theo, she remembered that she might have once known Nic when she was younger. Plot Relationships '''Worick Arcangelo Alex is on good terms with Worick and appears much more closer to him than with Nicolas. Despite Worick's lackadaisical and flirtatious nature with her, Alex knows that it's a part of the way the man is, and she can't help but get a small laugh out of it all. Just as she is comforting and kind towards Worick, the man reciprocates his feelings towards Alex and the two appear as good (but still new) friends. Nicolas Brown Nicolas is a bit of a different story....He was the one to suggest killing her first but Alex is shown to harbour no animosity towards him for it . Nicolas is typically aloof and brash towards Alex's attempts of communicating with him, though he eventually shows a more concerned side of himself to her and very slightly breaks down his walls that he had built up to accommodate her. It's evident that Alex does respect and admire Nicolas. Emilio Benedetto Emilio is the younger brother of Alex. During their childhood with their mom killed by an unknown person. Leave them to their father to raise them. Leaving Alex the only person he trust. Barry Abbott Barry was Alex former pimp during her time as an prostitute. Taking her for her brother. Abilities She has never been in a proper fight, Alex has shown courageous tendencies and she is strong enough to be able to knock out a normal using a metal pipe. Gallery Quotes Trivia * She has an accent, as Worick could easily tell that she wasn't born in Ergastulum . * She is voiced by Mamiko Noto. * Alex is of African and Asian ethnicity. * She seem to like singing. * She is currently learning sign language so that she can better communicate with Nicolas. * Alex seems to be working part time now as a singer at Bastard for the Cristiano Family. References Category:Characters Category:Benriya Category:Female Category:Normal